kaneandlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Hsing
Hsing is a feared and powerful gangster in the Shanghai underworld, dealing mainly in drugs, prostitution, and slavery, owning and running many sweat shops across China. Personality Hsing is a gang boss and a brutal sociopath. He involves himself in numerous activities that sicken even Lynch and Glazer, with Glazer himself even stating that he doesn't "associate with people like that (Hsing) anymore" and refers to him as a "sick little bugger". He also works for one of the most powerful criminals in all of China, Shang-Si. With Shang-Si ordering Hsing and his men to carry out such things as assassinations, kidnappings and torture. He is well-known and feared in the criminal underworld for his skills with knives and torture. Glazer notes that he's "a genius with a knife, if you know what I mean." Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days After the accidental death of Shangsi's daughter at the hands of Kane and Lynch, Shangsi orders Hsing to kill both men. Hsing then organizes a hit on Kane and Lynch as they are riding with Lynch's boss Glazer, making them think at first think that the hit is on Glazer. After Kane and Lynch narrowly escape the assassination attempt they are both ordered by Glazer to go meet with Hsing to find out the reason for the hit. After fighting through Hsing's gang, with the aid of several of Glazer's men, the two finally reach Hsing who reveals the hit was actually on them and the reason why, with these revelations a shoot-out ensues between Kane and Lynch and Hsing's and Glazer's thugs. Later on Hsing captures Xiu, Lynch's girlfriend causing a brief standoff with Kane threatening to shoot Hsing but Lynch knocks Kane out in fear for Xiu's safety. This is revealed to have been the wrong choice as Hsing brutally rapes and tortures Xiu in front of Kane and Lynch and then proceeds to torture both men, with Lynch passing out and after being thought dead, is thrown into a dumpster in an alley. However Lynch later wakes up and follows Kane's screams back to where Hsing is still torturing him and a brief struggle takes place between Lynch and a surprised Hsing, ending with Lynch breaking Hsing's neck, killing him. However to Lynch's horror, he learns he was to late too save Xiu as she had already died from her horrific wounds. However for Hsing, his body was nowhere to be founded or possibly was taken by an unknown person who has a hatred towards criminals and yet to be skinned. It is unknown if Hsing's body was founded or not. Unfortunately for his gang, their fates remains unknown. Quotes * "You think you big man. All big men, eh? Shooting girl. (chuckles) - (taunting Kane and Lynch over killing Shangsi's daughter.) * "You stupid man. You shoot wrong girl." * Girl in market. Shangsi's daughter." - (revealing who the woman in the market was) * Shangsi not happy. He will kill everyone of you..." Category:Characters